A New Start!
by SarahKristina
Summary: Bella has a hidden talent that soon gets discovered by Emmett Cullen , part owner of a restaurant, which he runs with his brother Edward, one night. They're looking for a new bartender, and Bella just might be the perfect person for the job? ExB, JxA, Emx


_**  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or it's characters sadly. I wish I did, but I don't.**_

**Job Offering.**

Terry, my best friend, and I were sitting up in my bedroom bored. We weren't what you'd call the 'popular' kids at school. We were the type of kids who stayed home on a Friday night, which is what we were doing.

"Bella, lets do something that we'd never do," Terry looked over to me with pleading eyes. He knew I could never say no to him.

"Like I could ever say no to you. Fine, what do you want to do?" he put a finger to his chin and pretended to be deep in thought. Suddenly his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Lets go out tonight. Common, we're in collage, we need to liven things up a bit! We never go out! Please? It could be a lot of fun," he was bouncing around on my bed now. I started to laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright. We'll go out tonight. But, I still have to tell my mom we're going out," even though we're in collage doesn't mean I don't still live at home. Living with my mom meant I didn't have to pay for rent or boarding.

Terry and I spent the next hour getting ready. My mom, Renee, suggested we go to the courthouse downtown for Saturday Night Dance Party. I always wanted to go there. Terry and I would listen to all the music they played there on the radio every Saturday night.

We decided to take a cob downtown, therefor if we both wanted to drink, neither one of us would have to drive home drunk. Terry paid the cab driver and opened to door for me, extending his hand. I gladly took it.

"TERRY!" I hissed at him as I saw all the people outside the door. "How the hell do you expect me to get in?!" he just took both of my hands in his and looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. Trust me, you aren't going to have any problems getting into this club. You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever met," I never believed him whenever he told me this. I just always reminded him of Lauren, his ex. She was gorgeous.

"Whatever, lets just go in," I looked over at the bouncer, praying I'd get in to save me the embarrassment. He took one look at me and quickly proceeded to lead us into the club. Terry gave me a smug look as we got to our table. 'I told you so,' he mouthed as he turned to me.

While Terry was on the dance floor, dancing with some girl, I needed a drink. I made my way over to the bar as best as possible. It took me no time to get the bartenders attention. "What can I get a pretty lady like you tonight?" he asked with a flirty smile.

I looked over the drinks, "Can I please get a Short Trip To Hell and a Snake Bite please?" the bartender looked over at me shocked. "Um, I'm sorry miss. I don't know those ones," one of the other bartenders looked over at us and came to talk.

"Do you know how to make this? Cause even I don't and I own the place," he looked smug. "Of course I know how to make them, any _good_ bartender knows how to make one," I smiled at him once he heard the insult behind what I said.

"Well then, if you think you're so good why don't you come here and show us what you got," he opened the bar top for me to come back. I gladly obliged, with a large smile on my face.

The guy that was standing next to me looked very curious. He caught me looking at him and he gave me a huge smile that seemed to light up his whole face. This guy was HUGE, he looked like he could bench-press me all night and not break a sweat.

Behind the bar I turned to that guy and thought of making him a drink. "Name any drink in the world and it's yours," he seemed to think for a second. "Anything?" and when I nodded he continued with a sly smile. "A Feelin' Lucky please," I looked to the owner and he shook his head.

"I don't know how to make that one," the owner, Bob, said. I just laughed. "What a master at work," I said reaching for the shot glass. " 1/2 oz. Bacardi 151 rum, 1 oz. Bacardi Limon rum, and 1/2 oz. Coca-Cola," I said as I mixed them all together.

As I was pouring them into the shot glass, I did one of my tricks where I held the bottle high in the air and then spun it til the liquor went in the glass. The guy that wanted the drink looked impressed, and so did Bob, even though he was trying not to look impressed.

Once all the ingredients were mixed well I slid the glass down the top of the bar to the guy the was waiting with open hands. He took one look at me, "bottoms up," he threw back the whole shot before his eyes went wide.

"This is absolutely the BEST shot I've ever had! Man, you should work here, I'm Emmett by the way," he said holding out his hand. I gladly took, "I'm Bella. And thanks," we were just letting go hands when Terry spotted me behind the bar.

"Holly shit Bella! I've been looking everywhere for you, I should have known you'd try and 'up one' the bartenders here. Can you make me a drink while you're back there?" I just laughed at him and turned to Bob. "Ugh! Fine, you can bartend tonight and keep anything you make," he stormed away after that.

"So, Terry. What do you want?" he just chuckled. "A Snake Bite," of course that's what he'd want. That's all he ever drinks. I handed him his drink when I was done. "Excuse me Bella?" Emmett said as he leaned over the bar. "Yes," I moved closer to him so I could hear him better.

"Would you like to run your own bar?" my jaw completely dropped. _Was this guy serious?_ "Are you serious?" I asked cheerfully. "Without a doubt. My brother and I run a restaurant, and we've been trying to find a good bartender or bariesta in your case. The only problem is that it's in Forks, Washington," he looked at me closely for my reaction.

_  
I've been dying to get out of this town. I can go to school there. I can live on my own. I can get away from all the people here and start new. And I can—wait. Did he say Forks?_ "Uh, did you say Forks?" he simply nodded. _Oh wow, I'd get to see Charlie again._

"Deal," he looked surprised.

"Alright then, we will pay for your travel expenses since we're the ones making you move. Do you need a hotel as well?" I shook my head. "My dad lives there. He's the chief of police. You may know him," he nodded his head with a shocked look.

"Oh, I know him alright. He's taken me in quite a few times while I was in high school. I didn't know he had a daughter," "Oh my God! Are you Emmett Cullen?" he nodded his head slowly. "My dad always tell me about you. Whenever he brings you in. Wow, the stuff you've done," we broke into a fit of laughter.

"When do you think you'd be able to move to Forks? I'm in town for the weekend and I leave Monday morning. Would Monday be too soon?" I thought for a second. _I could make a clean break. Ask my dad tonight. Terry can go back to his Ex, who he is pinning for and I know she is for him too, and I can be gone._ "Monday's fine with me. Where're you staying?" I asked him.

"The Four Seasons downtown on Avenue Road," I nodded. I knew exactly where that was. "Yeah, I know where that is. We had prom there senior year. I'll be there Monday morning at 6am. What room are you in?" "Penthouse suite," I nodded too shocked for words. _He must be rich!_

* * *

**  
Later that night. Back at Bella's house**

"Bella! I can't believe you're leaving me here alone. What am I going to do without you?" Terry has been asking me all night. "You'll be fine. Remember Lauren? She really loves you, I think you should be with her. I know you love her too, I want you to be happy. And I WILL visit!" we both hugged and crawled into bed.

Monday morning came fast. I'd spent the weekend trying to reassure my mom that I'd be fine and that I didn't need her money. I'd saved up enough money throughout high school considering I had a job and never went out.

Packing was really easy. All I have is one big suitcase. I don't like to shop, so I didn't have many clothes to start with. I took a cab over to Four Seasons, leaving my truck back at my moms place, she told me she'd already talked to Charlie, my dad, about me buying a car down there.

I phoned up to Emmett, holding the cab with me, so we could take it straight to the airport. Emmett came down minutes later looking rather tired. "You awake?" I joked as he slid into the backseat with me. He gave me a small smile and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm getting there, we ready to go?" once I nodded we were off.

Emmett had booked 2 first class tickets, he loved to spend money on anything he could, I was just thankful I didn't have to be squished next to someone who either smelled or snored. We were off. _Here's to a new start. A new life. New friends, and a __new romance.__ This is going to be a long trip._

**  
AN: So here's my first fanfiction. Let me know what you think. And if I should continue with this one. The next chapter, if there is one if you like it and I get reviews telling me you do, that's when Bella will meet Edward and the gang. All of them are human, and I'm a huge Edward fan all the way for those Jacob lovers. Just telling you ahead of time, if you love Jacob then don't read, I make him that bad guy!**

**  
XOXO**

SarahMasenCullen


End file.
